maplestorymfandomcom-20200213-history
The Legends Return
3v3 PvP mode where players take control of MapleStory's most legendary heroes. Players will have to defeat monsters and conquer enemies to develop their character, fighting their way to the top during the final battle. * Level Requirement: At least Level 110 Details The Legends Return can be accessed through Dungeons → Legends Return. Players will have to choose between Ranked Mode and Free Mode: * Ranked Mode: Select mode, then tap Matchmaking. * Free Mode: Select either Room or Join. *The Mode's entry time, capacity and game start processes are different. Entry is unlimited within the entry time. Create Room/Quick Join Players can enter The Legends Return by creating a room or joining an already existing room. Create Room * The player creates a private waiting room for The Legends Return. * Other players are unable to enter the waiting room through Quick Join, and only friends or guild members can enter by invitation. Quick Join * The player enters an existing The Legends Return waiting room. A new public waiting room will be created if there is no existing waiting room. * A party is created when all players in the waiting room enter the dungeon. Thus, other players are unable to enter the waiting room when a party has been created. Play Modes Ranked Mode * Ranked Mode is unavailable when players are in a party. * Unlimited number of entries from 00:00 - 23:59. * Tap Matchmaking to enter the Matchmaking waiting room, to find a suitable opponent. ** If 6 suitable opponents are found via Matchmaking, players will automatically enter the game and proceed with a 3:3 match. *Heroes may be in the same Matchmaking waiting room looking for a match. However, they may not all enter into the same game. Free Mode * In Free Mode, players can create a normal waiting room or Join to proceed with the game. * Players can select their desired team and the game will proceed, even if the number of players in each team is different. * Game results are not reflected in the score and thus, rewards will not be given out. ** In Free Mode, players can create a room by themselves and process with the game for practice. Game Play How to start * After entering the game, select a character within 20 seconds. * During the 5 minutes duration of the Main Game, players can grow their character with team members on the Battlefield. ** Hunt monsters from each regional Battlefield to acquire rewards, or face off against opponents and eliminate them characters to grow. * After the Main Game has ended, the Final Battle will last for 1 minute. ** Final Battle winners/losers will be determined based on death match rules. The team that eliminates the opposing team wins. Main Game Map * At both ends of the map, there are blue and red bases. Each team will start at their respective base. * Players can recover HP quickly at their team’s base. * The Battle region is divided into Region 1, Region 2, Region 3 and the Boss Region. There will be a portal to help players move to the base region. * Objective is where players can recover large amounts of HP as it appears periodically on the map at a fixed location. Monster * In each region, neutral monsters always re-spawn. Each team will hunt monsters to acquire EXP and Gold as elimination rewards are needed for growth. * Each monster has a different level and the monster's level increases once players proceed to Region 3. * If the character's level is higher than the monster's level, the damage dealt to the monster will decrease. Face off Against Opposing Team * Attack and eliminate the opposing team’s characters. * Players can eliminate the opposing team to acquire EXP and Gold. * The reward acquired for eliminating the opposing team may be higher than the rewards received for eliminating monsters. Boss Monster * After the Main Game begins, the Boss Monster (Holodragon) will appear in the middle of the map after 45 seconds. * Once eliminate the Boss Monster is eliminated, players can acquire a powerful Elimination Reward which could affect the entire game. * The Boss Monster reappears every minute, a total of 4 times, after the first appearance. It becomes stronger with each reappearance. * If the following monster's appearance time is due before eliminating the current monster, the following monster's appearance will be delayed until the current monster is eliminated. The following monster will appear immediately once the previous monster is eliminated. Elimination Reward * The Elimination Reward can be acquired only by Heroes who have dealt the final blow to the monster or the opposing team’s character. * Characters who deal that final strike will acquire the whole Elimination Reward and the team members who helped will acquire Assist Rewards. * The Assist Reward for eliminating monsters and the opposing team’s characters is different. * If the opposing team’s character eliminates a monster, the player will not be awarded the Elimination Reward. Core Rank Up * Players can rank up Core stats with the Gold acquired from the Elimination Rewards. * Cores can ranked up to Stage 5, with the cost and value increasing the higher the rank. Final Battle * All characters are moved to the Final Battle, once the Main Game's 5 minutes duration is over. * Once the Final Battle begins, the character's HP and MP will be recovered to the maximum and all skill Cooldowns will be reset. * The Final Battle will last for 1 minute. The team that eliminates all their opponents will be victorious. * If the battle does not conclude before the time runs out, victory will be judged based on specified conditions. ** If all conditions up to Rank 3 are the same, the game will end in a draw. Surrender and Leave-Game Penalties * Players can surrender during the game in Ranked Mode, and all team members will have to agree through votes. * Players can surrender 1 minute and 30 seconds after the game begins and the game ends immediately once players have successfully surrendered. * If players were to leave the game without surrendering, they will be unable to play the Ranked Mode for 1 hour as a penalty. Character Guide Character * There are 8 of Maple World's Legendary Heroes to choose from. * Each character has a different job, with a unique skill set. * The same character cannot be selected within a team. Character Growth * Each game begins with a Level 1 character. * Eliminate monsters or opponents from the Battlefield, acquire EXP and increase the character’s level to increase stats. * Reach certain levels to automatically acquire skills. ** All characters have 5 skills. Each skill can be acquired when the character reaches Levels 1, 3, 5, 7 and 8. * Players can acquire a powerful Ultimate when their character reaches Level 8. The Ultimate improves upon reaching Level 11, and the Cooldown resets immediately. (For Moonbeam, players can acquire the Ultimate at Level 3). Character Skill List of skills for each character. Rank System Rank System * The Season Rank achieved is based on the week's Ranked Mode results. * One season lasts for a week. ** Season Rank is reset on every Monday at midnight, and the rank score for all players changes to 1,000 upon reset. * Legendary Coin will be distributed according to each week’s Season Rank. *1st Place Hero will be given the special title of "Winner of The Legends Return." Ranked Tier * There are 5 stages of Rank Tier, based on the Ranked Score. * All Heroes will begin at Tier D. Heroes will enter the following tier as their Rank Score increases until they achieve the minimum score for the particular tier. * Upon entry into each tier, the Rank Score will not fall below the tier's minimum score, even when players are defeated. * Achievement Rewards will immediately be distributed once players achieve each tier. The Achievement Reward is reset weekly. Q&A Q: Can the same character be chosen concurrently? A: No, the same character cannot be chosen from the same team. Q: Will the Free Mode's results be reflected in the Rank Score? A: Free Mode's results are not reflected in the Rank Score and Clear Rewards will not be distributed. Category:Dailies Category:Dungeons Category:The Legends Return